Information research plays an expanding role in our economy and personal lives. For most of us, even the information research we conduct professionally today hails back to fundamental information research practices introduced to us in our educational years. But recent decades have seen huge changes in the sources and forms of information to be researched, and the student becomes a convenient example. Conventionally, students typically performed research for a school project by going to the library, and locating and photocopying books and magazine and newspaper articles that pertain to the topic of the school project. However, since the advent of the Internet and due to the popularity of search engines, students are now much more likely to perform such research online. For example, various search engines often serve as a launch pad for an educational research project. A student may collect web pages that pertain to the topic of the school project, for instance, in lieu of going to the library and locating relevant books and magazine and newspaper articles. However, given the convenience and speed of the Internet, as well as the characteristic operation of the tools used to access Internet data, the information obtained may quickly become unmanageable. Organizing this information may thus become overwhelming and time consuming.